This invention relates generally to physical therapy and health equipment, and more particularly to a toilet seat lift for facilitating a person""s use of the toilet.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of an improved toilet lift seat for facilitating the use of a toilet by a person who is infirm or disabled; the provision of such a lift seat which is economical to manufacture; the provision of such a lift seat which is sturdy and durable; the provision of such a toilet seat which is easy to use; the provision of such a lift seat which can be powered either by electric current or by household water pressure; and the provision of such a lift seat which can readily be moved from one location to another.
In general, a toilet lift seat of this invention comprises a base having opposite sides, a seat support mounted on the base for pivotal movement about a generally horizontal axis extending side-to-side with respect to the base between a lowered position and a raised position, a seat on the seat support having an opening therein adapted to overlie a toilet, and a power actuator for pivoting the seat support and seat thereon from said lowered position to said raised position.
The power actuator can be an inflatable bladder, or a pneumatic or electric power cylinder, or other suitable mechanical assist for pivoting the seat support and seat.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.